A Knew Era
by BatiStaBaby
Summary: What happens when a certain Rk0 blows off the beautiful kelly kelly how many superstars do you think have something to say about it...**Pairings.. Christian*Maryse the bella twins*the Colons Kelly kelly*Batista Feat.The legacy,,Mickie james,Melina,ETC
1. A Certain Someone

Chapter 1

As she walked down the hallway of her knew brand she smiled big she was really happy that she was no longer apart of ECW' but at the same time she wasn't she thought it would be nice to be on the most electrifying and best brand in the wwe (RAW) but one person ruined it for her when he told her that he used her. He didn't need her nor did he care about her.

FlashBaCc

Kelly Kelly: Randy I really liked you why have you been avoiding me?

**Randy: Are you serious that was one night I used you I don't need a distraction like you especially with the wwe championschip on the line.**

End of FlashBaCcShe walked down the hallway and there he was Randy Orton, Ted Dibiase and Cody Rhodes Kelly tried to turn around and walk the other way before they seen her but then it was to lateWell if it isn't the little dumb blonde':: Cody Rhodes said Kelly Kelly tried to walk off again without saying anything but ted dibiase just grabbed her and threw her up against the wall ouch your hurting me Kelly saidAnd so what if he is said the legend killer as soon as he went to get up in her face a certain familiar voice said is there a problem

Kelly turned around to see who the voice belonged to and indeed it belonged to the animal Dave Batista.

W3ll that's the end of Chapter one hope you liked iiTT!! Stay tuned for more chpters…


	2. a Knew W0mens Champion

Chapter 2

Kelly just sat in her locker room just thinking to herself did the animal dave batista really just save my ass back there as her bestfriend maryse just kept goin on and on about it in French luckily Kelly could understand her because if she couldn't she wouldn't know what to do then suddenly a knock came on the door which brought Kelly out of her thoughts.

**Melina: What the Hell was that all about !!!**

**Kelly Kelly: what are you talking about**

**Melina: don't play dumb with me !**

**Maryse: ****ne pas parler à mon bestfriend comme cela**

Melina: Last time I checked I didn't speak French

**Mickie James: English Please!!!!**

**Maryse: haha.. I said don't talk to my bestfriend like that**

**Melina: well maybe' if she stayed away from peoples boyfriends then I wouldn't be about ready to beat her ass tonight.**

**Kelly Kelly : ****la fois passée j'ai vérifié dave que le batista s'est cassé vers le haut avec toi**

**Maryse just sat there and laughed….**

**Mickie james: what she's got you speakin that French shit to**

**Melina: yeah kelly's not even French**

**Maryse: vous des divas êtes ainsi Kelly stupide est à moitié française**

**Mickie james: 0MG!! English pleasssseeeeee!!!**

**Maryse: I SAID YOU DIVAS ARE SO STUPID KELLY HALF FRENCH..**

**Kelly Kelly :see you in the ring…(laughs)**

**Maryse:** **au revoir**

**IiN The RiNg**

**Melina's music hit and out came melina accompanied by mickie james then Kelly Kelly music hit and out came Kelly accompanied by maryse**

**Ring Announcer (lilian Garcia): this next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the wwe womens championschip in the ring first from Los Angeles California Melina and the challenger from Jacksonville florida Kelly Kelly**

_**DiNg Ding Ding**_

**The bell rung it was time to go at it Kelly went after melina first but melina kicked her in her mid-section damn that really hurt as melina just kept punchin Kelly in the face that's when she knew melina's mind was somewhere else there for Kelly knew it was her chance to take away the championschip from her Kelly then took it to melina just giving it to her she heard maryse yellin (battre son battement elle):beat her beat her maryse smiled real big but then the smile was wiped off as melina hit Kelly with the single armed DDt as she went for the three count 1..2.. but Kelly kicked out**

**Backstage**

**Batista and Christian looked on**

**C: wow that Kelly is a good competitor I never knew that**

**Christian just looked at the animal to get no response from him that's when Christian knew the big man had a little crush on the beautiful blonde diva**

**C: come on man if you like her just talk to her I mean I like maryse and right after kelly's match im going to go talk to her you should come to**

**Batista: yeah maybe your right but then dave batista looked back on the screen he noticed Kelly Kelly now hammering on his ex-girlfriend melina as a smile crept on his face**

**BACK IN THE RING**

**Kelly then hit melina with the K2 and pinned her for the 3 count 1..2..3 as the bell rung…(her is your winner and knew wwe womens champion Kelly Kelly) 0MG Kelly did it as maryse jumped in the ring raised kelly's hand and yelled at melina c'est ce qui obtenez vous( that's what you get) then kicked her then her and Kelly exited the ring**

**This is the end of chapter 2…hehehe stay tuned for chapter 3**


	3. Mixed goddesses

Chapter 3

**Maryse and kelly walked backstage laughing really hard as they spotted melina and mickie eyeing them maryse whispered to Kelly follow my lead as maryse walked over to melina and mickie laughing as maryse pushed mickies face laughing mickie tried to attack her but melina held her back maryse said whoa whoa whoa I have something to say she begain ****vous voyez que ce qui se produit quand vous salissez avec la déesse française Kelly a pris les melinas ceinture et maintenant le mickie im allant prendre à vôtre la bonne chance bonne chance**

**Marsye said tapping her belt as her and Kelly laughed walking off mickie knew that what maryse said it couldn't be good so she had to figure out what she just said but then renee walked by and stopped**

**Mickie: hey what did maryse just say**

**Renee Dupree: she said (you see what happens when you mess with the french goddess kelly took melinas belt and now mickie im going to take yours good luck good luck)**

**Mickie just stood there in schock she knew that her divas championschip was in jeopardy she knew if maryse really wanted to take her belt she could and she knew melina couldn't do anything about it hell all melina was worried about is Batista she had to go see Vickie guerrero**

**(Kelly and Maryse Locker room)**

**maryse just sat there while Kelly was in the shower maybe it would be cool to add another person to there group I mean it was only two of them and if they could have three it would be more dominant or maybe 4 the water stopped and Kelly came out in her towel **

**Kelly: hey maryse what are you thinking about**

**Maryse: I was thinking we could add more girls to our group I mean think about it we could be more dominant than any other divas on raw **

**Kelly: you mean add more girls to (les déesses mélanges)-The Mixed goddesses) like how many**

**Maryse: I was thinking one more but I want all of us to hold gold and that wouldn't be possible with 3 girls so maybe 2 more and those two can hold the wwe divas tag team championschip.**

**Kelly Kelly: yeah that's smart but who ?**

**As Kelly and maryse both sat there thinking that's when it popped in her head Nikki and Brie bella**

**Maryse: ooh yes yes I got it the bella twins nikki and brie**

**Kelly: okay well how are we going to get them to actually join with us I mean there not as manipulative as we are they probably think where bitches just like a majority of the divas think**

**Maryse: only one way to find out ill see you back at the hotel amour secondaire**

**Kelly got dressed and headed out to her farari she dropped her keys dammit she said as she went to pick them up somebody grabbed them before her she looked up to see none other then nikki and brie bella she looked at them confused..**

**Nikki: 0h don't look at us like that you know exactly why we are here**

**Kelly just stood confused she had no idea how rude the older twin was by a minute**

**Brie: yeah we heard that you where looking for some more mixed breeds in your group and we heard it was us**

**Kelly Kelly: wait how did you know that**

**Nikki: lets just say we where thinking what you and maryse where thinking**

**They all sat in the parking lot smiling real big**

**Kelly Kelly: okay well you can meet me back at my hotel room and we will talk**

**Ring ring ring the phone rang maryse picked up and said me parler(speak to me) Kelly Kelly said I got the twins..and had a big smile on her face….**

**The end of chapter 3**


	4. Pissed Off Rk0

Chapter 4

**(At the Arena)**

**Mickie: hey Nikki Hey Brie**

**Mickie sat there confused because neither twin said anything to her they just looked and smiled as they begain to walk off nikki whispered in mickies ear I hope you like our match tonight as they both walked off laughing**

**Beth phoenix: is it me or did those two seem a little bitchy just a minute ago.**

**Jillian hall: yeah it was almost as if they where acting like **

**Jillian hall just stopped **

**Mickie james: jillian what say what you where going to say who are they acting like?**

**Then mickie and beth both turned to see two bitchy blondes looking there way**

**Mickie james: OMG you think that they would actually join them**

**Beth phoenix: I doubt it I mean come on the twins wasn't even being all that rude to you but ttyl mickie**

**Batista locker room **

**Christian: man if you like her go talk to her **

**Batista: man bro I just can't what if she don't find a person like me attractive**

**Christian: then again what if she does you will never find out just sittin here thinking about her I tell you what Kelly Kelly is hot and I wouldn't be surprised if another superstar got to her before you bro**

**Batista: okay bro lets go**

**Both Christian and batista walked off to find the beautiful blonde divas that's when they spotted them**

**Maryse: is it me or is Christian staring at me and batista is starin at you lol**

**Kelly Kelly: lol wow they are starin**

**Maryse: yeah I think the animal likes you why don't you go talk to him**

**Kelly Kelly: yeah then if that's the case then Christian likes you to**

**Maryse: well im not going to sit her and wait im going to go talk to them lets go**

**Maryse then pulled Kelly Kelly along with her**

**Christian: bro look there coming over here**

**Maryse: ****bonjour comment allez vous doin de garçons**

Batista and Christian just stood there with confused faces as Kelly Kelly just sat there and laughed she knew maryse was playing with them and it was so funny so Kelly thought she would have some fun as nobody really knew she was really fluent in French to…

**Kelly Kelly: ****nous avons vu que vous regardant nous de l'autre côté de la salle et nous avez voulu savoir** **au juste ce qui où vous regardant l'intérieur ou la sortie**

**Batista and Christian just stood there in schock they never knew that Kelly Kelly could speak French I mean they always knew maryse spoke French because she could bairley speak English**

**Kelly Kelly: yeah its a lot of things you don't know about me but what I said was we saw you looking at us from the otherside of the room and we just wanted to know what exactly where you looking at the inside or the out **

**As Kelly Kelly gave them her seductive look maryse watched and honestly she was proud she never knew she had it in her she then knew that she was rubbing off on Kelly Kelly and she was proud of that..**

**Maryse: okay so…**

**Batista opened his mouth to speak but then was cut off by Christian**

**C: l00k maryse I think your really beautiful and I would love to get to know you better**

**Kelly Kelly sat there and thought maryse where about to just blow him off just like she did all the other wwe male superstars but as to her surprise maryse didn't**

**Maryse: really well do you speak French**

**Christian: uhh im goin to have to say NO on that one**

**Maryse: relax I was only kidding lets talk **

**As she grabbed Christians hand and started to walk off Kelly Kelly gave her the no don't leave me here look but maryse knew is was only so much she could do for her**

**Kelly Kelly: so ive been meaning to say thank you for the other day you know with randy orton and all of that**

**Batista: yeah its cool I wouldn't want a beautiful girl to get hurt ya know**

**Kelly Kelly: oh okay**

**Batista just looked at Kelly Kelly wondering if that was the right thing to say then that's when they heard the voice of the raw general manager on the tv**

**Vickie guerrero: Excuse me excuse me I have something to say tonight the bella twins nikki and brie bella will take on beth phoenix and jillian hall and it will be for the wwe divas tag team championschip**

**Kelly Kelly started jumping up in down she had to tell maryse then she realized she was still standing next to dave batista**

**Kelly Kelly: oops my bad…**

**Batista: its okay**

**Kelly Kelly: you know what we can watch it together but in your locker room**

**Batista looked at her and said sure that's when he took her hand and they both walked off little did either one of them know that a certain legacy member witnessed the whole thing**

**Randy ortons locker room**

**Randy orton and cody Rhodes jumped up when Ted Dibiase busted in the locker room**

**Cody Rhodes: damn man whats your problem**

**Ted dibiase: man its not my problem its everybody's problem**

**Randy orton: whats up?**

**Cody Rhodes: yea man whats up**

**Ted dibiase: I just seen maryse and Christian walk off holding hands talking and laughing and having a good time like they where dating**

**Randy orton and cody Rhodes just stood there trying to figure out what this had to do with them**

**Rko: what does that have to do with us**

**Ted Dibiase: Wait man theres more**

**Cody Rhodes; okay do tell**

**Ted dibiase ; not only did I see them two but I also seen Kelly Kelly and batista go to his locker room hand in hand**

**Randy orton screamed what real loud then that's when he started kicking stuff all threw the locker room he was furious cody Rhodes just sat there still confused**

**Cody Rhodes: okay I know I shouldn't ask but man what does this still have to do with the legacy **

**Ted dibiase: come on man you know Kelly Kelly and randy use to date and it wasn't even 3weeks ago**

**Cody Rhodes: yeah but I thought randy didn't really like Kelly **

**Randy just sat there still furious**

**Rko: so the animal thinks he can just take what belongs to me oh yeah we'll see about that**

**(In the ring)**

**ring announcer: this next match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the wwe divas tag team championschip introducing first they are the wwe divas tag team champions beth phoenix and jillian hall and introducing next from Scottsdale Arizona nikki and brie the bella twins**

**(Batista Locker room)**

**Kelly Kelly: you know if you liked me how come you never told me I mean we could have been together along time ago**

**Batista: you know with you dating randy orton and all I didn't want to impose**

**Kelly Kelly: me and orton never dated we just went on a date it's a diffrence**

**Batista: okay enough about orton what about you**

**Kelly Kelly: what do you mean**

**Batista: tell me something about you**

**Kelly Kelly: well im 21 I love to dance and sing I was born in Montreal Quebec Canada but moved to Jacksonville florida at the age of 15 im fluent in both English and French and I don't consider my self a French Canadian I consider myself more of a French American**

**Batista: see that's funny because I never knew you spoke French**

**Kelly Kelly: well like I said earlier there are a lot of things you don't know about me**

**Batista: well how would you feel if I kissed you right now**

**Kelly Kelly: hmm je vous embrasserais probablement en arrière**

**Batista: I have no idea what that means**

**Kelly Kelly: come here let me show you**

**Batista and Kelly Kelly just sat there making out the whole time they both loved it then there making out session was interrupted and there attention went to the screen**

**(in the ring)**

**brie knocked beth phoenix off the apron and nikki went to hit jillian hall with the face buster and went for the pin 1..2..3.. here are your winners and the knew wwe divas tag team champions nikki and brie the bella twins they both smiled in joy as they grabbed the titles and did there thing before they exited the ring and left behind a furious beth phoenix**

**(batista locker room)**

**Kelly kelly: OMG I am so happy**

**Batista just sat there confused as he looked at Kelly Kelly **

**Batista: I mean I know your happy but why**

**That's when Kelly Kelly looked at batista with a look like you should know and that's when he finally realized that nikki and brie where apart of maryse and Kelly kelly's group but didn't anybody really know wow those to are really something else**

**Batista: well I gotta go my match is next see you in a little bit**

**Kelly Kelly: yeah sure do you mind if I stay here in your locker room**

**Batista: no not at all**

**He then gave Kelly a quick kiss and walked out to the gorilla man how he loved everything about Kelly Kelly she was so beautiful and he loved everything about her **

**(Back in batista's locker room)**

**Kelly sat there just waiting for Monday night raw to get back from a commercial so she could finally watch her knew boyfriends match as she sat there she got kind of thirsty**

**(randy ortons locker room)**

**rko: you know what ted I got to see it for myself**

**ted: okay well lets go**

**all three legacy members walked out the locker room as they lurked the hallways just waiting to see Kelly Kelly that's when they stopped at the corner and saw Kelly Kelly walk out of the animal dave batista's locker room**

**ted: see man I told you **

**now that randy seen everything he wanted to see all three legacy members followed Kelly Kelly**

**(catering room)**

**Kelly grabbed her a water as she went to turn on her heel she slammed right into the legend killer the hardness of his body knocked her straight to the ground**

**Kelly Kelly: What the hell is your problem**

**Rko: you're my problem you little two-timing slut**

**Kelly Kelly: are you serious get over yourself how the hell am I a two-timing slut**

**Cody Rhodes: don't play dumb blondie**

**Ted: yeah I saw you and batista earlier all holding hands and what not**

**Kelly Kelly: okay your still not answering my question what does me and batista have to do with the three of you idiots**

**Rko: jeez Kelly I guess you couldn't wait longer then 3 weeks to start sleeping with somebody else**

**To there surprise Kelly started screaming at the top of her lungs in French**

**Kelly Kelly: l'OH me donnent svp une coupure une j'et vous ne nous avez jamais datés êtes sortis une date sa un diffrence**

**Rko: what**

**Cody Rhodes: yeah speak English blondie**

**Kelly Kelly just stood there and laughed which surprised the legacy she really is no longer afraid of them which really ticked the three of them off**

**Randy orton; OKAY TELL ME JUST WHAT THE HELL IS SO DAMN FUNNY**

**Kelly Kelly: après Jour du jugement dernier vous serez jugés et nous aurons a avons su que champion de wwe et son nom est batista de dave**

**Cody Rhodes: what**

**Kelly Kelly moved closer to randy ortons face **

**Kelly Kelly: I said after judgement day you will be judged and we will have a knew wwe champion and his name is dave batista**

**She moved closer to randy and kissed him on his cheek as she laughed and walked off the legacy just stood there and tried to figure out what she was talking about **

**Cody Rhodes: look man**

**They all turned there attention to the monitor and there was the animal dave batista in the ring with his hand raised and on the screen it said number 1 contender for the wwe championschip at the bottom of the screen they all stormed off and made there way to Vickie guerreros office **

**(GM office)**

**Rk0: Vickie Vickie Vickie please tell me that what I just saw was not true**

**Vickie: it depends well what did you see**

**Rko; that at judgement day I will defend my wwe title against none other then the animal batista**

**Vickie: oh that well of course its true matter of fact next week you will face off against the animal just to see what it will be like**

**Now randy was furious**

**Rko: Vickie you can't do that**

**Vickie: oh randy I can and I will now if you will excuse me I have business to attend to…**

**(Womens locker room)**

**Michelle mCcool: hey im so proud of you guys you did really good**

**Nikki and Brie: Thanks Michelle**

**Mickie: yeah you really did but aren't you worried about who you will have to defend your title's against**

**Nikki Michelle and Brie just stood there laughing none stop **

**Mickie: okay guys whats so funny I don't get it**

**Nikki: you're the one that should be worried we don't defend our titles until another month you defend your title next Sunday at judgement day against none other then the French goddess herself maryse**

**As the girls all laughed **

**Brie: hmm what would maryse say right now oh yeah she would say Bonne' Chance..which means good luck**


	5. Judgement day

Chapter 5

Judgement day

Maryse:: Kelly Kelly::Brie and Nikki lurked the the halls backstage as they knew they where dominating on all the wwe divas they felt it and they knew by the time the night was over all of them would be holding gold when they all stopped to see Mickie in the hallway

Maryse: montre ou' marche

Kelly Kelly Brie and Nikki all laughed

Mickie: Excuse me

Maryse: I said watch where your walking

Mickie: hey you're the one who walked into me

Kelly Kelly: hey don't talk back

Mickie: what??

Maryse : N0 N0 kelly its okay because after tonight I will be the knew wwe divas champion au revoir'

They all laughed as they walked off mickie just sat there thinking she knew that if she didn't pull it together she knew that what maryse was sayin was true she would be the knew divas champion and now that shes got the bella twins on her side The Mixed goddesses were dominating not only the Raw divas but the Smackdown and ECW divas as well..

(Rk0 Locker room)

rko: I got to get it together there is no way batista is walking out of here with my championschip I mean he's already took Kelly away from me and I won't let him get to my gold Kelly Kelly holds gold and maryse will hold gold after tonight then there group will hold more gold then ours

Ted Dibiase: so I guess you haven't heard

Rko:heard what

Ted Dibiase: even if maryse doesn't get the divas championschip they still will hold more gold then us

Rk0:and how is that possible

Cody Rhodes: because the twins nikki and brie there the knew divas tag team champions and there part or Kelly and Maryse's group now

They all stopped as they heard a knock on the door

Rk0: yeah Who is it

**Person:ouvrir juste la porte(just open the door)**

**By then they knew it was maryse then randy calmed down as he opened the door to see a smirking maryse at the door with a giggling Kelly Kelly and the bella twins**

**Brie and Nikki: May we come in**

**Ted and cody just stood there schocked they never really knew how gorgeous the bella twins where until now randy just sat there and then decided to let them in.**

**Rk0: 0kay what do you want**

**Kelly Kelly: wow why so angry and mean..**

**They all giggled as maryse looked out the corner of her eye to see ted dibiase and cody Rhodes debating on wether to make a move on the twins**

**Maryse: relax boys they're already taking**

**Ted: what**

**Cody: they are**

**The bella twins just laughed as they said in unison Carlito and primo**

**Rk0: yeah whatever now what do you want**

**Maryse: Relax I just came to tell you that your title match will be a no falls anywhere Match**

**Rk0: you dnt make the rules **

**Kelly Kelly: she didn't Vickie guerrero did we seen her in the hall earlier and she asked us to deliver an important message**

**Maryse: now if you will excuse me my match is up next**

**They all left as they exited the locker room**

**Ted Dibiase: whats with them everytime they leave a room they laugh.**

**Cody Rhodes: you want to know why**

**Rk0: because not only are they dominating threw all the wwe divas but there plans are to dominate the male superstars to**

**Ted Dibiase: will someone please tell me how that's possible**

**Cody Rhodes: not only do Kelly hold the womens title and brie and nikki holds the wwe divas tag team championschip but maryse has a plan to win the divas championschip tonight she guaranteed it**

**Rko: and think about it the twins date the unified tag team champions maryse dates the ECW Champion Christian and now Kelly Kelly dates The animal dave batista and now he's after my title**

**Ted Dibiase: so that makes them the most dominating group okay now it all makes since to me**

**They all looked to the screen as they heard a familiar theme song hit the arena it was definatley indeed time for the wwe divas championschip match she came out with the two twins at her side and man the crowd was shocked**

**Cody Rhodes: listen man just focus on your match tonight don't worry about them because the more you worry the more screwed up you will be in that match tonight**

**Randy walked off as he went to go warm up for his match**

**(Batista locker room)**

**Batista: hey baby what are you doin here aren't you supposed to be down at ringside for maryse match**

**Kelly Kelly: no im supposed to be down at ringside for your match and I got a knew outfit to**

**Kelly Kelly pulled the outfit out her bag it was absolutely sex appealing batista was schocked it was a black top that came around her neck with red shorts with some red and black boots and on the back of the shorts said Batista's girl**

**Batista: wow that's really really….**

**Kelly Kelly: really hot**

**She moved closer and kissed batista she was so lucky to have him and he was so lucky to have her**

**Batista: come on babe I got to focus on my match tonight I would love to continue this after my match plus you have to go get ready my match is up next..**

**(iN The RiNg)**

**maryse pranced around the ring with her seductive look on as she threw her hands up to the crowd with brie and nikki cheering her on **

**Nikki: that's right that's how we do it**

**That's when maryse set her up for the French kiss and there is was she nailed it she then went for the pin 1.. 2.. but the referee automatically stopped when he saw melina on the apron and boy did that piss maryse off she went over there and hit melina as hard as she could**

**(batista's locker room)**

**Kelly Kelly: what the hell does melina think she's doing **

**Batista: babe calm down look the twins are all over melina**

**That's when Kelly noticed mickie trying to steel a win but then brie hopped in the ring and hit mickie with brass knuckles while the referee's back was turned then hopped out the ring **

**Kelly: yes that's what im talking about that's how we do it**

**Batista just sat there with a big smirk on his face wow they were actually good he thought to himself **

**(back in the ring)**

**as maryse yelled out son partout(its all over) as she **

**set her up once again for the French kiss and she hit it and covered her once again for the 3 count 1..2..3.. she had just won the divas championschip **

**Ring Announcer: here is your winner and the knew wwe divas champion Maryse**

**Maryse hopped out of the ring along side with brie and nikki maryse started to head up the ramp but then she stopped and noticed melina on the floor crying out in pain she then went back down set melina up for the French kiss and drove melinas face right into the canvas as maryse music hit one more time and they exited **

**(Backstage)**

**you ready man its your time ted said as he noticed batista and Kelly Kelly headed there way**

**Kelly Kelly: tonight the gold will no longer be around randy ortons waist but it will be around the animals waist**

**Kelly kelly and batista walked off ted dibiase assumed Kelly Kelly would indeed be at ringside he knew that if Kelly got involved then it was it**

**Ted dibiase: hey you ready man**

**Rk0: yeah im focused lets do this**

**(in The ring)**

**rko's music hit and the legacy walked out the 3 members entered the ring as randy orton held up the wwe championschip that's when the animals music hit and the crowd went wild dave batista stopped and motioned for someone to come out and out came Kelly Kelly man the crowd went even more wild as he motioned for her to spin around they walked down the ramp as batista did his thing and Kelly Kelly hit the splits and went under batistes legs**

**Jerry the king lawler: wow king Kelly Kelly and batista together could this night be even better..**

**Kelly Kelly entered the ring with a smirk on her face as batista got on the roapes and did his thing as she c lapped for him the 3 legacy members looked on randy was definatley pissed**

**(Randy's P0V)**

**I cant believe there actually together this is bullshit why did I have to go and mess things up with her look how gorgeous she is**

**The bell sounded and randy snapped out of it she knew one thing he needed to walk out wwe champion because if not then Kelly would get what she want he would admit Kelly had not got to him physically but she did get to him emotionally all of a sudden that's when he was hit with a batista bomb but he wasn't covered he looked up dazed to see cody Rhodes and ted dibiase on the apron distracting the referee as he looked at Kelly Kelly he saw her motioning for maryse to come out and out she came that's when he saw brie and nikki bella come from under the ring the girls clocked him with a sledge hammer and KO'ed he was..**

**Maryse ran back up the ramp to the back before the referee could see her the bella twins both pulled cody Rhodes and ted dibiase off the apron as they both sprinted up the ramp to the back alongside maryse that's when batista hit another batista bomb for the pin 1..2..3 here is your winner and knew wwe champion Batista..Kelly and dave celebrated in the ring then exited**


	6. Night 0f the Champions

Chapter 6Mickie and Melina sat in the catering room talking to randy orton ted dibiase and cody RhodesMelina: look what the wind blew in

There they were maryse entered first with the divas championschip on her arm with Christians arm rapped around her behind them entered a smiling Kelly Kelly with the womens championschip rapped around her waist holding batista hand the bella twins entered last with primo and carlito and on there waist the wwe divas tag team championschip rapped around there waist..

**Melina: I should just go over there and slap the taste out of maryse's mouth**

**Mickie: don't go there the last thing I want to do is fight with them**

**Michelle Mccool:yeah mickie has a point**

**They all turned to see a grinning Michelle Mccool**

**Rk0: and what do you know**

**Michelle Mccool: well I do know that you wished you had that championschip but not only that but you wished you hadn't screwed things up with Kelly Kelly**

**Cody Rhodes: look at you I don't see you with gold around your waist**

**Michelle Mcool: oh but soon I will have gold around my waist because soon the smackdown brand is coming up with a first ever divas knockout championschip since the divas championschip has been brought to raw.. I guess you all are just now realizing its better to have them as your friends rather then your enemies**

**They all looked confused as michelle walked off towards maryse and her group they all looked on as michelle mccool walked over and greeted everybody but then they noticed Maryse, Kelly Kelly and the twins walking over to them**

**Rk0: oh what now**

**Maryse: relax im not coming over here to laugh in your face even tho im surprised at myself that im not but **

**Melina: okay get to the point**

**Maryse: actually melina im glad you said something because im coming over her to laugh in your face**

**They all laughed as they started to walk off randy felt a touch on his hand**

**Kelly Kelly: you did good in your match last night**

**Randy smiled a little bit was she actually being nice to me but then his smile was wiped off by a certain voice the animal dave batista**

**Batista: but unfortunately not good enough**


End file.
